


Miracle Queen AU

by buttersmith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just needed to get this out of my system, Miracle Queen AU, Not sure if I'll be continuing it, Spoilers, but we'll see, i might keep on working on it, i was lowkey disappointed on the episode, if i do lmao, if yall seem to actually enjoy it, might work on that the more i work on the story, on fanfiction net lmao, or else expect it to stay in the drafts like my other dead fanfics, sorry for the unoriginal title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttersmith/pseuds/buttersmith
Summary: Ending with Love Eater, what will our heroes do to save Paris from Hawk Moth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miracle Queen AU. Also will be changing different things around depending on how the story goes as I write it out. psa for any mistakes made along the way. I get frustrated of proofreading my own writing, so I simply glance over it before posting. Am very sorry. Also on fanfiction. Hope ya'll enjoy it :D

It had been a week since Master Fu's disappearance. A week since she broke down crying on Luka's shoulder. A week since Chloe had disappeared. A week since Hawk Moth sent out his last akuma. A week since Kagami and Adrien started dating.A week since Chat Noir stopped calling her M'Lady and flirting with her. A _week_…...

It seemed like a year or two had passed since all of those events. Everything was jumbled up in her head. From knowing that she gave up on Adrien to give Kagami happiness, to knowing that she somehow lost Chat Noir along the way too. She could feel their synergy thrown off every time they went on patrol. He seemed to be _fixated _on Ryuko, even as far as asking her every night patrol to give her the Dragon miraculous _permanently. _As if it were that easy….

She only went to class on Monday, and upon seeing Adrien's face, she ran to the girls restroom, where she broke down sobbing on the toilet about the love she lost and the possible shot at happiness too. Maybe she was exaggerating, but being with Adrien felt clear, almost as clear as working alongside with Chat Noir against any akuma that stood in their way of protecting Paris. Almost as if they were _soulmates _who were destined to never be together. To only experience heartache as the one they loved didn't love them back.

She hasn't been back to school since then.

It wasn't just Chat Noir or Adrien she lost the past week, she also lost Master Fu. In a way, she _knew _it was her fault. She _shouldn't _have gone for his help while as Ladybug. She _never _fucked up like that before, but with seeing how happy Adrien and Kagami were together, she just wasn't thinking when she went to the merry-go-round. She never expected Hawk Moth to have shown up. She thought it was only Mayura she had to shake off. How was she supposed to know _he _was going to be out in the open too?

Her attempt to return the miraculous _failed. _The merry-go-round was destroyed, and it appeared that there had been a fight, and that Master Fu had _lost. _With the disappearance of him, she had no idea what happened to the miraculous box, whether or not he had it in his possession, or worse, whether _Hawk Moth _had it in his possession. Just seeing the mess that had been left behind, she **fled**. She fled right into the arms of Luka, who just happened to be passing by as he finished doing errands for his new job.

She cried, and she cried **hard**. Master Fu did say that wearing as many miraculous as she did was dangerous, maybe that's what he was referring to. Not that she'd be hurt physically, but maybe, just _maybe_, it did something to her mentality, which would explain why she's been feeling extra anxious and sad lately.

Her parents were okay with her staying at home for that week, on the promise that she wouldn't miss any classes for the remaining year and that she'd help out around the bakery during her time off. They _did _suggest getting her a therapist, but how was she supposed to tell them that the burden she felt the most wasn't over Adrien? That it was her **failure **as Ladybug and the future guardian of the miraculous that Master Fu was now missing, and that Hawk Moth might now be the most powerful terrorist to exist in the world with all the power he had now? That if anything happened to Paris, it would be _on her_ and no one else. All because she broke the first rule Master Fu taught her, to never approach him as Ladybug, only as Marinette, and that's exactly what she didn't do.

-/-

Something about being able to have superhuman powers made her feel _free_. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop the past week to make sure Paris was safe was something money could _never _buy for her. It was nighttime, and like always, she was making her nightly patrol, careful to not be seen by the two beloved heroes of Paris. Running into them would call for bad news, and Hawk Moth would surely be disappointed in her for failing her task.

Speaking of task, tonight is the night that his plan was to be set in motion, and it all depended on giving a miraculous to _her._ Out of all the people of Paris, Hawk Moth chose _her _to receive a miraculous. Sure, he gave her full reign over the rest of the miraculous box, but only on _one condition, _that everyone's beloved _liar _got one too.

With a roll of her eyes thinking about the girl, she took a deep breath before dropping in front of her window. Gently knocking on the window, she waited a few minutes before _she _decided to let her in.

"Well well well, if it isn't _Queen Bee_, or should I say _Chloe Bourgeois. _What brings you to my beloved place? Ladybug send you or something?"

Chloe could only scoff upon hearing the hideous Italian accent hiding behind her words, almost as if she were trying to _suppress _the fact she wasn't Italian, but rather a Parisian. In her eyes, no matter how much she tried, she would _never _be one, as long as she lived to make sure of it.

Reaching into the makeshift pocket her suit had somehow made while she was trying to figure out how to carry the necklace. Pulling it out, she caught the girls eyes _sparkle _when she realized what was in her hand.

"...no way…" was all the girl whispered upon seeing the dormant miraculous.

"Hawk Moth sent this for you. I don't know _why _this miraculous in particular, or _why _you out of everyone in Paris, but he said you'd be the best fit for it.

So I bring it upon myself, Queen Bee, to deliver you the Fox Miraculous, along with the power of illusion and to join me in the upcoming fight to finally obtain Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous and bring their reign over Paris to an end."

"My my Queen Bee, it appears that we're on the same side after," Lila snickered. "Trixx, transform me!"

-/-

So this is what it felt like to roam the rooftops with someone by her side. Glancing back, Chloe could see Lila soaking in the powers of the Fox miraculous, touching her ears everytime she was in the air. Coming to a halt, she signaled Lila to crouch down, having spotted Ladybug and Chat Noir in the near distance.

"Oh Queen Bee, isn't this the perfect time to strike down those two snobby so called _heros_? They won't see it coming, I promise." Lila practically _begged _Chloe as they watched the two hero's pass by them in the shadows, not once glancing in their direction.

"Hawk Moth said no. The time to strike won't be for another 48 hours, right now, he just wants you to feel more comfortable using the miraculous so you won't fail us when the time comes. He knows your true identity and the moment you do something wrong, he won't hesitate to bring you to stop himself."

Staring down the Italian, she saw the girl roll her eyes and mumble under her breathe. Letting out a sigh of her own, Chloe wondered if all of this was _worth _having to work besides the girl. Lila pissed her off to no end and, although she was considered Marinette's bully, Lila's manipulation of the entire classroom was something else. She was cold-hearted bitch, and she knew that, but Lila, now _she _was something else. She managed to turn the entire class onto Marinette, _poor sweet Marinette_.

She more she got to know the girl, the more she decided that it was time to end her days of bullying. Chloe needed to grow up and prove Ladybug that she _could _change. And that she deserved the right to be a hero just like her. But when Ladybug _didn't _bring her the Bee miraculous and instead was followed by another heroine, Chloe just _knew _deep down that she would never be Queen Bee for as long as Ladybug was around Paris.

That was, until Hawk Moth came when no one else would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette experiments.  
pt 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have two POVs, but I can't figure out how I'm gonna write the second half of this chapter so I simply split it into 2 parts, so this would be part 1/2 of the chapter. If anything, just know that it'll be Adrien/Chat Noir that was supposed to follow, but i still don't know who to write it out. I have the general ideas and certain quotes I want to be in the second half, the thing is being able to actually figure out how to do it, lol.  
Once I do, the chapter summary will make a little more sense, if the ending doesn't do it for you.
> 
> Wish me luck.

_ Tuesday, 6am, 6 days before._

Marinette stared at the ceiling, hating herself for being awake this early in the morning. It was still dark out from what she could tell, looking out of her skylight. She grabbed one of her many pillows and yelled in it, startling Tikki awake, if the kwami had actually been asleep. 

“Are you okay Marinette?” the tiny kwami asked. Marinette simply closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. 

“Yes Tikki, just not looking forward to today. I love my parents, but sometimes they overdo it with the amount of work at the bakery.”

“I see, well I know you’ll do great Marinette! You’re baking skills are off the charts!” 

With Tikki’s enthusiasm filling up the cold room, Marinette couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Kicking off the blanket that was covering her up, she sat up and stretched her arms. As tiring as working at the bakery with her father was, she was looking forward to it, with the possibility of baking some new treats for Tikki.

Changing into a simple pink t-shirt and some navy jeans, she washed her face, applied some light lipgloss and mascara (despite knowing she wasn’t gonna go out, it was a simple force of habit) and brushed her hair. Deciding today to be “spontaneous,” she put her hair up in a bun instead of her usual pigtails. 

Sitting back down on her desk, she stared a little black hexagon box, which contained the dragon miraculous. It had been two days since Master Fu’s disappearance, and it was stressing her out. Had Hawk Moth gotten to him? It wasn’t possible, right? Sure, she may have forgotten to detransform before she approached him, but she had shaken of Mayura, so everything should’ve been fine, correct? 

Still staring at the closed box, she reached out to touch it, trying her best to hold back the tears building up in the corner of her eyes, she opened up the box and gave a small smile to Longg as he greeted her 

“Hey Longg, so there’s been a slight problem. I can’t locate Master Fu, so would it be okay if I kept you out of the box? I feel a little bad leaving you in there when you can be out here with Tikki and I.” She said in a small voice. 

Longg looked her over and glanced at Tikki, who nodded her head along with providing a small smile. “Why of course Marinette! It would be a pleasure to worn by you.” 

-/-

It was almost 2 in the afternoon and Marinette decided it was finally time for her to go on patrol, just to get her mind off from the last three days. Transforming in Ladybug, she touched the choker around her neck, which just so happened to be the dragon miraculous while inactive. It had been a couple of weeks since she used Multimouse in combination with the other miraculous, but she was still curious as to how she would look like using _ only _the dragon miraculous. Granted, there wasn’t a current Akuma attack and if anything, she could still unify the Ladybug with the Dragon or simply detransform, but hell to it if she wasn’t curious as too how she would look like. 

“Tikki, spots off!” 

With the transformation falling, both Tikki and Longg started at the girl, wondering what she was up too. A couple minutes passed by as the tiny gods simply watched Marinette doodling something in one of her many outfit design journals before showing it to them.

“So I’ve been thinking about _ possibly _ revamping the Ladybug suit, but I still can’t think of how I want it to look. You see, I wanted something simple at first, but after some deep thinking, I realized I have the power to change it as I please and turn it into something that could help me be more adaptable in battle, right? While I still haven’t gotten the design down, I have _ also _ been thinking about how I would look like transformed under another miraculous once I become the new Guardian. Knowing how each power _ works _ and how each one _ feels _is a guarantee to help me let future holders know how to correctly and properly use the powers provided, right?

SOOOOO………

As worried as I am about Master Fu and not being able to return Longg, I’m a _ little _ curious to know how it feels like to wield the dragon miraculous without it being unified to another miraculous. So what I’m basically trying to say is, if it’s alright with you Longg, can I weird the dragon miraculous _ just _for this patrol? And if this design would be within your ability to make?”

Closing her eyes and bowing at the Kwamis, she heard a small giggle coming from Tikki and a chuckle from Longg himself. Looking up, she noticed how wide Longg’s smile was and Tikki looking amused by the girls rant. 

Longg started zipping around, talking to himself before he stopped in front of Marinette, looking like he was about to cry or laugh, which she hopped was a good thing.

“Marinette, I would absolutely, without a doubt, be super honored to fulfill your request at transforming into the dragon hero! I never thought this day would come the minute I first met you, but ever since you use Mullo, I’ve hoping for my day to come and it couldn’t have come any sooner!”

With a smile on her face, she nodded her head and without hesitation, transformed herself into the dragon hero, looking forward for the first time in a while, to go on patrol.


End file.
